The Evening Oracle
by knockturnalleys
Summary: This is the Evening Oracle, a newspaper written by the students of Hogwarts. The article pieces within are chosen by Hermione Granger and her daughter, Rose Granger-Weasley. Please enjoy.
1. INTRO

**INTRO**

* * *

 _October 11th 1997_

I was digging through the library when I found old copies of _the Evening Oracle_ , a newspaper that was written by Hogwarts students. Starting from the muggle witch trails in medieval times to the end of the second wizarding war.

I have decided to make a collage out of the papers (Madame Pince said it was fine for me to take them) with articles I find useful and interesting.

I have compiled the newspaper clippings into two parts. One with articles that will be helpful with my studies, and the other will be about Voldemort, the Death Eaters and facts that will help Harry in this new quest he and Dumbledore are on. I'm hoping that this project will prove to be useful.

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _September 13th 2017_

Mum sent me a letter a week after I started at Hogwarts about _the Evening Oracle,_ this newspaper she helped start in her seventh year, after the second wizarding war. She told me to help write some articles about the stories that happened before the war.

Dad and Uncle Harry (well, actually mainly dad) likes to tell me stories about their time at Hogwarts, so I guess I won't run out of material any time soon.

I have cut out the articles I have written and put them in the same file as the one mum made two decades ago. I will show it to the family once I return home for Christmas break, really excited. Fingers crossed that mum and dad like it.

 _Rose Granger-Weasley_


	2. Riddle Me This

_**1954 May 6th Issue No. 59**_

 **Riddle Me This**

(Picture of Tom Riddle, Slytherin, Head Boy, 7th year student)

Every time the NEWTs are drawing near, we at the _Evening Oracle_ choose to interview one to three of the 7th years of Hogwarts. To understand what they are going to do after school and their thoughts on their seven years in Hogwarts.

This year, our first interview will be with Tom Riddle, the attractive head boy of Hogwarts.

"So, Tom. How's your last year at Hogwarts so far?" asked our Interviewer, Amanda Bones (Ravenclaw, year 5).

Tom, flashing a brilliant smile. "It's been amazing Amanda, though I'm not happy about the fact I'm going to leave this school. I wish not to, but it is the last year." He glanced down, eyes full of regret and sadness.

"You're going to miss your friends," stated Amanda knowingly.

A look of confusion crossed the handsome face of Riddle. "Oh, it's not because of that, I don't have that many, _close_ friends. Hogwarts is a home to so many people, including me. It's the only home I know, I'd hate to lose it." Sorrow replaced the pensive expression that had been on his face.

"What about your family?"

With indifference, he said, "My father left, my mother died."

Amanda told us with great sympathy that Tom seemed to her, a lonely genius.

When the witch asked Tom what his dream job would be he scoffed and said, "I would love to continue to stay at Hogwarts and teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. But dream, is far from reality."

When asked why he would say something like this, the head boy clammed up mysteriously, his lips a shade of milky white. Our interviewer didn't pursue the topic.

"Was it true that you knew that your test scores would be the best score of the whole class when you took the OWLs two years ago?"

With a small chuckle, Tom said, "No, Amanda. I didn't know, I hoped."

Due to writing far too quickly, Amanda cut her forefinger on the piece of parchment and bled out. Tom suggested getting her some murtlap essence and was about to run and get some when our dutiful reporter managed to squeeze in one more question: "What do you think you'll do after Hogwarts, Tom. What is your next plan. Professor Slughorn mentioned to the class that you'd want to be a ministry worker."

Note that we were not able to hear Mr. Riddle's words clearly but what we managed to get was this: "It seems they want to believe anything that man says. I'm not going to be a ministry worker, Amanda. And If you would excuse me, let me help you with that cut."

And with that, the talented young man ran off.

We expect greatness from you, Tom Riddle. And we know you will not disappoint, correction, hope.

* * *

 **Written for: Hogwarts (C &C)**

 **Writing Club**

 **Book Club - Tiger Lily: Moon Eye:** (word) pensive, (emotion) sympathy, (dialogue) "It seems they want to believe anything that man says."  
 **Showtime - Hamilton:** 36\. Hurricane - (emotion) Indifference  
 **Count Your Buttons - Words:** 1\. Young  
 **Lyric Alley - Helpless:** 32\. My father left, my mother died  
 **Sophie's Shelf -** Vault 69. Prompt: (restriction) Only one male character  
 **Emy's Emporium - Portugal** 2\. (trait) lonely  
 **Angel's Arcade - Kingdom Heart's: Namine:** (color) white, (word set) dream, witch, reality, (dialogue) "I didn't know. I hoped."

 **Summer Season Challenges**

 **Flowers:** **Aster** \- (word) Attractive

 **356 Prompts Challenge -** 248\. Restriction - no more than two people in story

 **The Insane House Challenge -** 46\. Tom Riddle


End file.
